Contemplations of the Land
by snowgummi
Summary: [Twoshot] Riku reflects on his feelings for Sora as the younger does the same. Post KH2, SoRiku, shounenai. Please read and review.
1. Riku

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! This is just something I wrote one day, and I decided to put it up here, so I hope you like it! As the summary says, it's Riku's thoughts on his feelings for Sora. Sorry if it makes Riku seem a little OOC, but no one really knows what goes in inside his head, right? Once again, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will not, ever own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Sora._

Can you hear me? Do you know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking of you.

Am I in your thoughts as much as you are in mine? Do you notice when I am not there, standing beside you? Do you even care? I notice. I care. About you, about us, about everything. And I think about you every day; when I am with you and when I am without.

What am I to you? Are we best friends? Or enemies? Would you ever wake up and realize that maybe, just maybe, I mean something more? Nothing means more to me than you.

Are you reminded of me? Everything reminds me of you. It used to be little things, like a distant cloud, or a sunset on the horizon, but now it has grown to something greater, and everywhere I go, I see you. You're all around me, always, and when I close my eyes, you're still there, smiling at me. And I want to keep them closed, to forever see that smile that I love. You haunt me in my dreams, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot escape you. But I don't try.

You smile at me, and my heart sings, and I wonder, do you know what you do to me? Do you even have the slightest clue how you make me feel? When I am with you, I feel that life will go on forever, and that nothing could ever go wrong as long as you're there. I am safe, protected from the evils inside my mind; protected from myself. And for one moment, I am content with the way things are, satisfied with my life, just by being close to you.

When you are sad, I wonder, is it because of me? Because of the things I've done, all the troubles I've put you through? And I want to cry, because suddenly, the world doesn't seem so wonderful. But I stop myself, because I have to be strong; for the both of us. It's funny, how you control my feelings, all of me really. If you told me to do something, I'd do it, no matter the consequences. Because somehow, I know that everything would be okay. Because I trust you.

Do you trust me? If I held out my hand, would you reach for it? I'd put my life in your hands. I don't know why, it's just a feeling you give me.

You have the power to make me laugh; I can't help it around you. For some reason, I'm happy. Just thinking about you makes me smile, because that you, you that resides and takes shape inside my mind, is almost as good as the real you. Almost.

Can I make you laugh? Do I make you happy? At times the answer seems to be yes, but at others it becomes hazy, and I start to doubt myself.

Am I worthy of your friendship? Here I know that the answer is no, for no one can be worthy of you. Yet here we are, after all these years, after all we've been through, standing side by side. That's what makes you so special.

At times you say you've missed me, and you look up into my eyes, and I want to say I've missed you too, but for some reason, the words get caught on my throat. And it's not that I don't miss you, believe me, I do. I just don't know how to say the truth: That I miss you every moment we're apart.

And I don't really know how to say this, but you have taken over me; my thoughts, my dreams, my life. I need you now. To live, to breathe, to find the strength to continue on. You are my light within my world of darkness, the soul reason for my desire to see tomorrow. Before, I would wake from the want, no, _yearning _to have an adventure, to experience something exciting and new. Now, after that wish was granted, that longing has not fully left me, but instead I wake to the hope of seeing one face. Your face. And only one thing keeps my eyelids from again closing and shutting out the world. Knowing that you will be there.

If you ever cry, I will wipe your tears away. If you are ever afraid, I will fight until your fears are gone. If you are ever lost, I will not stop until I find you. And if you are ever in danger, I will kill myself before letting anything happen to you.

_Because I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, thanks for reading! Please review. I'll accept feedback in all forms: positive, negative, even flames. This is my first time posting anything, so I'd really just like to know what you think of my writing. Again, thanks for reading! 


	2. Sora

**A/N: **This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I had written this from Sora's POV and decided to post it in addition to Riku's.

Please read and review. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_**R**eflections of the **S**ky  
_

_Riku._

I am the sky. I'm constantly moving, never still, innocent and unsure. I am free and untamed, but also naïve, sometimes even careless, acting too suddenly, and I'm always caught up in the clouds. But you, you are the earth, the land. You're strong, firm, solid; the ground beneath our feet. You know who you are and where you stand. Even as time's tide rolls in, though you are eroded, you are still the same as you were years ago. I like that.

As land and sky, we are inseparable. One of us is seldom seen without the other. Well, at least that's how it used to be… before all our problems began. I hope now that they're over things will go back to normal, or at least they'll be similar. I guess things will never be the same after what's happened, but I know everything will be okay as long as I have you.

You support me. Without you, I would drift away, lost, endlessly floating in emptiness. You hold me up, keep me from falling. If I stumble, you'll be there to catch me. So I trust you. Hopefully you trust me too.

On the other hand, I keep you in check. I'm always there, a constant reminder of the light, yet at the same time, a faint memory from the darkness. Or so that's what it seems like to me. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me again, teasing me for wanting to be needed, especially by you.

You and I are in continuous competition; we're always fighting over something. You usually win, but that doesn't stop me from trying. Maybe, just maybe, if I try hard enough, I'll beat you. Something I've dreamed of since I met you, just to prove to you that I am strong; to be something in your eyes. But maybe I don't have to beat you. Maybe it's enough to just try. I shouldn't seek to change. Who knows? You might already see me… and change is probably the exact thing you _don't_ want. Instead of giving sight, change could cause blindness. In truth, things might be okay just the way they are.

You are the darkness, the small wedge of gloom tucked in everyone's heart. You're mysterious, secretive, but most of all, a riddle. People are drawn to you, longing for the riddle to crack, just as they are drawn to the dark. But, at the same time, people fear you. They've been told to never try and unlock your secrets, in fright that the shadows might swallow them. But deep down, drowning amidst the dusk, there's light. For there can be no darkness without light, nor can light survive without darkness.

In comparison, I am the light. I'm energetic, mostly carefree, and happy, my grins always accompanied by the sound of laughter. And as they say, laughter is contagious. It bounces off of me and onto everyone that's near. But all that wouldn't be possible without you, the dark. We compliment each other, and together we thrive. So you see? Without you, the world would be nothing. _I_ would be nothing.

I used to think you were better at stuff than me. You're stronger, faster, and older too. I thought it was inevitable: You would win. Always. And you know what? Sometimes I still think that, but I've learned to not be jealous anymore, that maybe I'm okay the way I am. After all, I've got something that you could _never_ imitate: Having you as my best friend.

After all that's happened, it's amazing we didn't drift apart. In fact, we're closer than ever. But it's not close enough. I want to be with you always, not _almost_ always. I want to occupy every thought that runs through your head, not _almost_ all of them. I want to be your closest companion, your most trusted friend. I want you to love me the way I love you. The way I _need _you to. I want to be part of your life forever. You don't have to promise anything except that we'll always be together.

_Because I love you._


End file.
